


鬼压床

by Lmanman



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 角色死亡 替身 黑化 灵异
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman





	鬼压床

“嘘！路飞，你记得鬼魂是不可以被人看到的吧。如果你声音太大的话，把萨博吵醒的话，不小心看到我，我就再也不能见你了。”“我知道了，艾斯。”路飞捂住嘴巴，小小声的回答。路飞的眼睛也闭的紧紧的，五官都用力的聚到一起了，生怕自己不小心睁开眼睛，犯了鬼魂的忌讳，自己就再也见不到艾斯了。

今天是艾斯去世的第三个月，也是路飞遇到鬼魂艾斯的第五天，经历了第一天的鸡飞狗跳后，路飞哭泣着接受了这个灵异事件，不是吓的，是喜极而泣。路飞不在乎艾斯是鬼魂，只要艾斯能在身边，什么都行。

因为鬼魂的忌讳，他再也没有机会看看他英俊高大的兄长了。但是幸好鬼魂不怕触碰，他得以每天晚上都与鬼魂艾斯相拥而眠。有了鬼魂艾斯，路飞痛失亲人的心情好多了。他遇到鬼魂艾斯的第二天就把这个好消息告诉了萨博，萨博倒是没有害怕，只是有些僵硬的回答路飞：“那真是太好了，和他好好相处吧。”

但是今晚的鬼魂艾斯有点奇怪，前几天两个人亲亲抱抱路飞还觉得没有什么，艾斯生前也很黏自己，两个人黏黏糊糊的经常被朋友们吐槽：根本不像是兄弟。当然，路飞虽然不太懂，但只要是艾斯做的事，他都不讨厌。

今天的鬼魂艾斯一如往常的给他戴上了眼罩，让他可以不用那么表情狰狞的闭眼睛。接下来鬼魂艾斯居然要脱掉路飞的睡衣，“来，抬手，低头”鬼魂艾斯娴熟的指挥路飞，帮他把睡衣脱了下来。“好了，抬腿，屁股抬起来。”然后是睡裤，最后连内裤也被扒了下来。

这种被脱衣服的方式让他想起了小时候的萨博，萨博比艾斯温柔的多，总是有耐心的帮路飞脱衣服，艾斯则会在旁边抱怨萨博太宠着路飞了。

“想什么呢？”鬼魂艾斯拍拍路飞软软的脸颊肉，“想到小时候咱们三个一起的事了，萨博回来了，艾斯你虽然变成鬼魂了但是还是在我身边，真是太好了。”鬼魂艾斯简直能脑补出路飞眼罩下亮晶晶的黑眼睛，他忍不住凑上前亲吻路飞翘起来的嘴角，然后被柔软的唇肉吸引着，加深了这个吻。

“又来了…”路飞被亲的迷迷糊糊的想。一吻结束，兄长在路飞的耳边轻声说：“十八岁生日快乐，路飞，恭喜你成年。”“呜呜呜艾斯你记得啊，最喜欢艾斯了！！”路飞瞬间眼睛汪出一窝泪包，像小炮弹一样撞到兄长怀里，亲昵的磨蹭着宽阔的胸膛。

兄长低声的笑着抚摸路飞软软的发丝“当然记得了，怎么会忘呢。”胸膛随着说话声微微的振动，路飞抱住兄长感受着兄长的温度，觉得实在是太幸福了。

“不过，抱歉了路飞，现在的我不能给你准备生日礼物了。”兄长歉意的捏捏男孩的脸颊，“嗯？艾斯不是说成年礼物是要对我做…做什么来着？做快乐的事？”路飞疑惑的询问。

兄长僵硬了一瞬间：“我说过这样的话吗？”

“艾斯忘记了吗？啊对了，艾斯不是还说过，之前那种伸舌头的亲亲也要留在成年礼做吗？”

“……”

“怎么了？艾斯，怎么感觉你好像很高兴啊？”情绪感知敏锐的路飞再次询问自己的兄长。

“啊啊，确实是很高兴，这样我就可以给路飞礼物了。抱歉啊，路飞，我变成鬼之后有些事就记不清了。”

路飞抱住兄长，想安慰他所以试探着伸手摸向兄长的脸颊“没关系的艾斯，我和艾斯之间的事我都会牢牢记住的，如果你忘记了，我就讲给你听。”

兄长扣住路飞伸出的手掌，把路飞摁在床上十指相扣，又一次亲吻他的幼弟。哥哥的吻温柔又缠绵，路飞觉得自己高兴的要哭出来了。这样温柔的艾斯可真好啊，路飞不禁在心里感叹。

兄长的亲吻缓慢的向下移动，细密的落在脖颈和精致的锁骨上，兄长的手掌揉捏着路飞的胸膛。乳尖从指缝中露出，色情的让人忍不住想一口咬住，他也确实这么做了。仿佛触电一般，路飞难耐的仰起头，手指抓紧了身下的床单“呜…好奇怪…”兄长含吮着柔嫩的乳尖，用虎牙轻轻的啃咬，路飞感受着陌生的情欲，抓紧了兄长的手。

路飞怎么吃也吃不胖，细瘦的骨架外附着一层薄薄的肌肉，兄长啃咬着路飞身上的每一块嫩肉，仿佛要把自己的幼弟吞吃入腹。路飞的阴茎半硬，兄长伸手握住，有节奏的撸动起来，等到彻底翘起来时，兄长张嘴含住了路飞的欲望。

下面突然进入温暖湿润的口腔，“哈…艾斯…不要…”路飞难耐的蹬着腿，兄长伸手掰开路飞的大腿，扛到自己肩上固定住，把阴茎含的更深，路飞快要把床单抓破了，小腿搭在兄长宽厚的肩上随着兄长吞吐的节奏晃动，直到路飞脚趾绷紧，连呻吟都发不出来，他快要到了。

兄长却坏心眼的吐出来，拇指牢牢的堵住前端，路飞憋得胡乱的扭着腰“艾斯…艾斯…”他带着哭腔喊兄长的名字。“叫哥哥，我就让你出来。”兄长的声音低沉的引诱着幼弟。“哥哥…哥哥！求你了！”路飞在这种时候什么都答应。兄长满意的再一次含下，全部都吞进嘴里，用紧致的喉咙箍着弟弟尚且稚嫩的阴茎，路飞的手插入兄长的头发中，尖叫着释放在兄长的喉咙里。

“艾斯的头发变长了，还软了好多。”从高潮里缓过来的路飞下意识的想着。在路飞的手掌滑落到自己脸颊之前，兄长不动声色地把路飞的手拿了下来，放在嘴边亲吻。“舒服吗？路飞”兄长一边温和的询问，一边轻柔的揉捏着路飞还在颤抖的大腿根。“嗯！艾斯变成鬼魂之后好温柔啊，简直都不像艾斯了。”路飞感叹着说。

“那是因为我太爱路飞了……怎么？不喜欢这样的哥哥吗？”  
“超级喜欢！只要是艾斯什么样我都超喜欢。”  
“那么接下来也让哥哥舒服舒服吧！”兄长再一次压倒路飞柔软的身体。路飞的身体很灵活，高大的兄长几乎能把他弯个对折，手指探向后穴。轻轻的揉弄着敏感的黏膜组织，用修剪得当的指甲轻轻剐蹭，路飞不安的伸手在空中乱抓，“这是要做什么？”兄长握住了路飞的一只手，安抚他“别担心，有我在。”路飞紧紧的抓着兄长的手掌。“放松点，没事的。”兄长轻晃着路飞的手，诱哄路飞放松。

随着手指一根根的插入，路飞也终于有了些感觉，骨节分明的手指在软穴里有力的抠挖，艰难的抵抗着层层叠叠的软肉的挤压。直到摸到那个略显粗糙的腺体，“啊…”路飞嘴里溢出一声轻呼。兄长满意的退出手指，“我要进来了，路飞。”“嗯！”阴茎艰难的进入窄小的洞口，路飞紧张的收紧肌肉，资本傲人的兄长被夹的倒吸一口冷气，他附身亲吻路飞的嘴唇，一手缓慢的撸动路飞的前端，帮路飞放松。软穴逐渐恢复松软，阴茎坚定的进到最深处。

兄长把路飞的双腿架到肩上，体型小了一圈的路飞几乎倒吊在兄长身上。开始还顾忌路飞是第一次，缓慢温柔的律动着，等到路飞舒服的胡乱喊着哥哥的时候，兄长就顾不得太多了。

腰臀有力的摆动着，拔出来再深深的撞进去，“好…好大啊…”路飞一手撑着床铺，一手摸着自己的腹部。“啊…啊…哥哥的东西…都撞到这里了啊。”路飞完全没意识到自己说出了多不得了的话。兄长伸手按在路飞的手掌上，一边用力挤压着，一边操的更狠，“那就好好记着路飞，我是怎么操你的。”

情欲像暴风雨一样冲撞着年幼的弟弟，兄长只能握紧路飞的手，舔去他流个不停的泪水，身下却毫不停顿，即使路飞哭喊着求饶也绝不动摇。在高潮的时刻，兄长抓着路飞的手贴着自己的脸颊，在路飞的耳边低语：“我爱你，路飞。”路飞在失去意识前，感受指尖粗糙的触感，和陌生又熟悉的嗓音，好像觉得哪里不对却被情欲折磨的无力思考，他脑子中划过了什么 来不及抓住就昏睡了过去。

路飞精疲力尽的度过了他的成人礼，第二天几乎下不了床。萨博贴心的什么也没问，只是温柔的照顾路飞，好像那一身青青紫紫的痕迹和牙印都不存在一样。路飞也毫不在意的和萨博分享，说些鬼魂艾斯变得超级温柔什么的。

就这样大概度过了半年，彻底走出阴影的路飞要恢复正常的学业，萨博也终于不必时时看护路飞，能出去工作赚钱了，毕竟养一个十分能吃的半大小子还是很费钱的。

“抱歉啦，路飞，这一周暂时和罗宾小姐一起住吧。”萨博揉着路飞的头说。“嗯嗯，没关系萨博，以前艾斯不在的时候，我总在罗宾家住。你安心去工作吧。”路飞元气满满的回应哥哥。“放心吧萨博君，我会照顾好路飞的。”罗宾温柔的接过路飞的行李包。

“这次也是去配音吗，萨博君？”

“是的，这次配音时间比较长，得去和演员们现场配合。”

“萨博超级厉害！配音配的特别像，他之前还和我学过艾斯的声音，真的超像啊！”

萨博一如既往温柔的笑着，揉揉路飞脸颊“乖乖听话，我一周之后就回来。”

“嗯嗯！”


End file.
